With the advance of semiconductor industries and the requirements of users, recently, electronic devices are being more highly integrated and have high performance, and thus, semiconductor devices that are the main components of the electronic devices are also required to be highly integrated and have high performance. However, it is difficult to realize a fine structure for highly integrating semiconductor devices.
For example, a thinner insulation layer is required for realizing the fine structure, but if the insulation layer is formed to a thin thickness, layer properties such as insulation characteristic are degraded. Also, it is becoming difficult to form a thin film with a thin thickness and obtain excellent step coverage.